jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Hoth/Legends
Die Schlacht von Hoth, ein Konflikt während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs im Jahr 3 NSY, war eine der schlimmsten Niederlagen, welche die Allianz der Rebellen jemals hinnehmen musste. Dennoch stellte sie für das Galaktische Imperium nur bedingt einen Sieg dar, denn viele Rebellen konnten fliehen und die geplante Zerschlagung der Allianz, sowie die Festnahme von Luke Skywalker wurde verfehlt. Vorgeschichte Flucht der Rebellen nach Hoth Nach der Schlacht von Yavin, in der es den Rebellen gelang, den ersten Todesstern zu zerstören, war die gesamte Rebellion auf der Flucht. Da der Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Yavin IV nun dem Imperium bekannt war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Imperiale Flotte den Mond angriff und die Rebellen-Allianz kreuz und quer durch die Galaxis jagte. Die Situation der Rebellen vor der Schlacht von Hoth Der Erfolg, den man in der Schlacht von Yavin davon getragen hatte, täuschte über das wahre Kräfteverhältnis in der Galaxis hinweg: Das Imperium war an Technologie, Anhängern, finanziellen Mitteln und Ausrüstung der Rebellion haushoch überlegen. Ein weiterer Aspekt kam hinzu, denn nach der Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns hatte man den Zorn des Imperators geweckt. Während das Imperium die Rebellion bislang behandelt hatte, wie ein ungezogenes Kind, schlug dieses nun mit voller Härte zurück. Das schürte die Furcht in der Galaxis und sorgte bei vielen für eine Abkehr von der Rebellion. Ein Gefühl der Resignation und Verzweiflung machte sich breit – der Krieg gegen das Imperium schien verloren, ohne dass hierfür ein Ende in Sicht war. Ein Großteil der Allianz war ständig auf der Flucht, ein quasi permanenter Rückzug, ohne eine Aussicht darauf, dass der ständige Mangel an allem besser werden würde. thumb|left|General Carlist Rieekan Die schwer angeschlagene Kampfgruppe unter der Leitung von General Carlist Rieekan und Prinzessin Leia Organa hatten insgesamt 5.600 Ausfälle zu verzeichnen. Und die nominale Anzahl fiel ständig weiter, da viele Sternensysteme ihre Unterstützung verweigerten, und Kampfeinheiten zurückbeorderten. Was die Lage für Leias und Rieekans Kampfverband zusätzlich erschwerte, war die Tatsache, dass die Rebellen-Allianz massiv versuchte, neue Einheiten aufzustellen. In den Kartenräumen der Rebellen-Flotte hinterließ dies einen Eindruck von Stärke, in der Praxis jedoch entwickelte sich dies zum Desaster, denn das Material ging an neue und unerfahrene Einheiten, während erfahrene Kampfverbände zunehmend ausgehungert wurden. Im Gegensatz dazu produzierte das Imperium ein enormes Volumen an Jägern mit einem Minimum an Variationen. TIE-Jäger kamen in einer besorgniserregenden Anzahl aus den diversen Werften des Imperiums und verstärkten die gut ausgerüsteten imperialen Flotten noch weiter. Auch wenn das Imperium um diesen Vorteil wusste, musste es die Rebellen-Allianz erst einmal finden, um sie ein für alle mal vernichten zu können. Denn es gab viele unregistrierte Welten in den Weiten der Galaxis - viel zu viele, um alle überwachen zu können. Der Imperator selbst hatte Darth Vader mit der Suchaktion nach der Rebellen-Allianz beauftragt und übertrug ihm für diese Aufgabe das Kommando über die so genannte Death Squadron. Vader hatte einen Einfall den Rebellen habhaft zu werden: Anstatt die gesamte Flotte durch die Galaxis zu schicken, sandte er tausende von Imperialen Suchdroidenaus, welche selbst die entlegensten Systeme durchforsteten. Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin entdeckte Luke Skywalker die abgelegene Eiswelt Hoth. Dort begannen die Rebellen mit der Errichtung der Echo-Basis. Der Ethnologe Mammon Hoole, welcher sich kurz vorher der Rebellion angeschlossen hatte, erinnert sich: Diese wurde innerhalb einer natürlichen Höhle errichtet, welche man mit Lasern zusätzlich vergrößerte. Im oberen Bereich der Basis waren die Kampfeinheiten stationiert, darunter die Mannschaftsquartiere und Technikräume. Insgesamt trieb man sieben Stockwerke in die Felsen und das Eis. Jedoch war allen Beteiligten eines klar: Das Imperium würde nicht eher ruhen, bevor man sie gefunden hatte. So ging man mit Hilfe von General Han Solo daran ein möglichst effektives Frühwarnsystem aufzubauen. Dieses stellte sich jedoch als schwierig heraus: Hoth lag am Rande eines Trümmerfeldes, aus welchem laufend Meteore auf den Planeten stürzten. Aufgrund der großen Menge dieser Einschläge war es schwierig ankommende Schiffe oder Spionagedroiden auszumachen. Auch wenn jeder der Rebellen hoffte, in dieser entlegenen Gegend zur Ruhe zu kommen, wussten alle um die ständige Gefahr, in der sie schwebten. Entdeckung der Echo-Basis thumb|right|Suchdroide über Hoth Wenig später landete einer der Suchdroiden auf dem Planeten. Nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte dieser den Schildgenerator der Rebellen und funkte Aufnahmen davon an die imperiale Flotte. Diese Übertragung war nicht unbemerkt geblieben: In der Echo-Basis hatte man den Funkkontakt mitgehört und versuchte fieberhaft das codierte Signal zu entschlüsseln. C-3PO meinte, als dieser im Funkraum stand, dass er über vier Millionen Kommunikationsformen beherrsche, der Verschlüsselungscode jedoch nicht von der Allianz verwendet werden würde. Han Solo und Chewbacca beschlossen daraufhin, sich den Sender der Nachricht genauer anzuschauen. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie den Suchdroiden gefunden. Mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver durch Chewbacca wollte Han den Droiden kampfunfähig schießen, doch bereits nach dem ersten Treffer durch Hans Blaster, explodierte dieser in tausende von Teilen. Han erkannte, dass er durch den Angriff eine Detonationsautomatik ausgelöst hatte. Ein imperialer Suchdroide - die Mutmaßung lag nah: Das Imperium wusste nun, wo die Rebellen steckten, und war auf dem Weg. Weit entfernt, auf dem Supersternzerstörer Executor, ging die verschlüsselte Nachricht des Suchdroiden ein. Die Suchmannschaft, welche die Daten auswertete, war sich nicht sicher. Der Befehl lautete: Alle unregistrierten Siedlungen zu melden, bei welchen die Chance bestand, dass es sich hierbei um eine Basis der Rebellen handeln könnte. So meldete man die Information auf die Brücke an Admiral Ozzel zur Überprüfung. Ozzel, ein überheblicher und von sich selbst überzeugter Offizier des Imperiums war gerade im Gespräch mit General Veers als die Information eintraf. Es gab daraufhin eine kurze Diskussion zwischen beiden. Ozzel war der Ansicht, dass es sich bei den gefunkten Daten um Schmuggler oder ähnliches handeln würde, Veers war der Meinung, dass man die Sache genauer untersuchen sollte. Darth Vader beendete die Diskussion, da er beim Betrachten der Bilder fühlte, dass er die Rebellenbasis gefunden war. Und mit ihr Luke Skywalker. Er befahl Ozzel, die Flotte in das Hoth-System zu fliegen und ordnete Veers gegenüber an, dass dieser seine Truppen bereit machen solle. Für den Angriff auf einen Planeten wollte das Imperium die Standardprozedur anwenden. Die Sternzerstörer sollten außerhalb der Sensorenreichweite auf Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit gehen und dann ihre Jäger und Bomber aussetzen. In einem Überraschungsangriff würden Generatoren und Schutzschild-Emitter zerstört werden, die Verteidiger wären daraufhin schutzlos der dann anrückenden Flotte ausgeliefert. Eintreffen der Imperialen auf Hoth Die Imperiale Flotte tritt aus dem Hyperraum thumb|left|Die Death Sqadron im Anflug auf Hoth Doch Admiral Ozzel erwies sich als eben so ungeschickt wie töricht. Er hatte den Austrittspunkt aus dem Hyperraum zu nahe an das Hoth-System gelegt und somit geriet die Flotte in die Reichweite der Sensoren der Allianz. Die Rebellen waren gewarnt und begannen fieberhaft über ihre Basis ein schweres Deflektorfeld aufzubauen, welches eine direkte Bombardierung aus dem Weltall unmöglich machte. Vader wusste, dies würde den Rebellen Zeit verschaffen, um ihre Flucht vorzubereiten. right|thumb|Admiral Ozzel (links), kurz vor seinem Tod Eine genauere Analyse der Situation bestätigte den ersten Eindruck: Die Rebellen hatten inzwischen ihre Basis zu einer Festung ausgebaut und sich tief in dem Höhlengebiet verschanzt. Daraufhin gab Vader General Veers das Kommando, einen Bodenangriff vorzubereiten. Die Rebellen mussten auf der Oberfläche geschlagen werden – während die riesige Flotte nichts anderes tun konnte, als eine Blockade um Hoth zu erstellen, welche die Rebellenschiffe an der Flucht hinderten. Doch Admiral Ozzel sollte diesen Fehler mit dem Leben bezahlen, als Vader ihn mithilfe der Macht erwürgte. „Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie sich als Versager erwiesen haben!“ waren die letzten Worte, die der Admiral hörte, bevor er tot auf das Schiffsdeck aufschlug. Vader beförderte Captain Firmus Piett im nächsten Moment ungerührt zu seinem Nachfolger. Landung der Imperial Streitkräfte Da die Imperiale Flotte nun entdeckt war, mussten die Rebellen sofort reagieren. Leia versammelte die Kämpfer der Rebellen-Allianz um sich und schwor sie auf das Bevorstehende ein. Jedem war klar, dass das Imperium haushoch überlegen und ein Kampf chancenlos war. Dennoch mussten die Rebellenschiffe geschützt werden. Der Plan hierzu war ebenso verzweifelt, wie verwegen: Während die imperialen Bodenkräfte in Kämpfe verwickelt werden sollten, versuchten die Schiffe der Allianz zu entkommen. Die Rebellen hatten mehrere Fluchtkorridore geplant, welche die Transporter benutzen konnten, ohne von einem Sternzerstörer angegriffen zu werden. Die Ionenkanone, eine Borstel-NK-7KDY-v-150 aus den Kuat Drive Yards, würde mehrere Schüsse abfeuern, nachdem man das Energiefeld für einen kurzen Moment geöffnet hätte. thumb|left|Die Rebellen bereiten sich auf den Angriff vor Das Zeitfenster hierfür war jedoch denkbar gering - alles musste stimmen, sonst würde die Flucht im Chaos enden. Die Bodentruppen sollten sich langsam zurückziehen und versuchen, die verbliebenen Transporter zu erreichen. Dies war mehr Absichtserklärung als Alternative, um die Moral der Truppen, welche inzwischen fast auf dem Nullpunkt gesunken war, zu stärken, denn viele wussten, dass wenn das Imperium mit voller Macht angreifen würde, kaum Zeit für einen Rückzug bliebe. Somit stand ein einziges Ziel jedem vor Augen: Den Schutzschildgenerator so lange wie möglich zu halten. Gelänge dessen Zerstörung, bedeutete dies das Ende der Schlacht - das Imperium würde im nächsten Moment die gesamte Kampfwucht der Flotte in die Schlacht werfen. Kurze Zeit später meldeten die Sensoren eine Reihe von großen Landungsschiffen. Die Imperiale Landung stand unmittelbar bevor. In Sektor 12 erkannte man mit bloßem Auge dunkle Wolken - das Imperium hatte der Rebellion nach der Schlacht von Yavin den Krieg erklärt und war nun bereit, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. thumb|right|Y-85 Landungsschiff Die schweren Fahrzeuge wurden mit Hilfe von Y-85-Titan-Landungsschiffen auf die Planetenoberfläche gebracht. Die Truppen wurden auf einem Plateau namens Moorsh Moräne abgesetzt und begannen dort mit ihrem Marsch zur Echo-Basis. Die Kampfläufer nahmen die Standard-Formation ein. "Blizzard Eins" übernahm die Führung, mit Veers an Bord, welcher persönlich die gefürchtete imperiale Blizzard-Force kommandierte. Dahinter in einer Reihe Blizzard Zwei bis Fünf nebeneinander. Seitlich neben dem führenden AT-AT und hinter der Kampfreihe zur Unterstützung jeweils einige AT-ST. Rund um diesen Pulk an Zerstörung, weitere imperiale Bodenfahrzeuge und Truppen. Die Angriffsmacht stellte weit weniger Truppen auf, als es die Death-Squadron hätte aufbieten können, doch Veers vertraute seiner Blizzard-Einheit, deren Offiziere von ihm persönlich ausgewählt worden waren. Um Darth Vader zu beeindrucken, versuchte eine Untergruppe der Blizzard Force, die Blizzard 4, eine Abkürzung über einen Gletscher zu finden und verlor dabei vier kleine Kampfläufer in den Gletscherspalten. Wenig später lagen viele der Rebellenkämpfer in eilig ausgehobenen Schützengräben und sondierten den Horizont. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis selbst die härtesten Soldaten begannen zu zittern: Jedoch nicht Kälte, sondern blanke Angst ließ ihnen die Zähne aufeinander schlagen, als man erkannte, was da auf die Basis zurückte. Das Imperium hatte ihre mächtigste Waffe ausgepackt, imperiale Kampfläufer. Die als AT-AT-Kampfläufer klassifizierten Kriegsmaschinen waren über fünfzehn Meter hoch und viele hundert Tonnen schwer. Ausgerüstet mit Blastern und schweren Laserkanonen stand ihre Zerstörungskraft ihrer psychologischen Schreckenswirkung in nichts nach. Die Schlacht Schlacht auf dem Schneefeld thumb|right|AT-AT auf "Moorsh Moräne" Die Rebellen versuchten eine neue Taktik: Wohl wissend, dass die stark gepanzerten AT-ATs viel einstecken konnten, versuchte man die Feuerkontrolle zu bündeln: Gruppen von bis zu zehn Gewehrtürmen, welche von einem einzigen Kommandeur befehligt wurde, bündelten das Feuer auf ein einzelnes Ziel. Hierdurch versprach man sich eine Trumpfkarte gegen die AT-ATs. Ebenso wurden Minenfelder gelegt, welche die imperialen Bodenfahrzeuge zwingen sollten, vor die geballte Feuerkraft der Rebellen-Allianz zu laufen. Gestaffelt - bis zu einer Tiefe von fünf Kilometern standen nun die Geschütztürme und alle warteten darauf, dass das Imperium in Reichweite kommen würde. thumb|left|Echo-Station Fünf-Sieben wird ausradiert Doch General Veers hatte nicht die Absicht in den sicheren Tod zu laufen. Echo-Station Drei-T-Acht meldete kurz darauf, dass die Kampfläufer über den nördlichen Kamm marschiert kamen, und bereits aus großer Distanz das Feuer eröffneten. Die Rebellen zahlten für die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Kanonen aus dieser Distanz gegen die AT-AT nutzlos waren, einen hohen Preis: Die Lasersalven des Imperiums schnitten sich durch die Reihen der Allianz und vernichteten alles, was sie trafen. Die Rebellen kämpften von Anfang an auf verlorenem Posten: Zahlenmäßig unterlegen, mit schwachen Waffen und kaum vorhandenem Schutz, gab es nichts, was man den anrückenden Truppen entgegen werfen konnte. thumb|right|Schematischer Schlachtplan der Schlacht von Hoth Echo-Station Fünf-Sieben, welche die volle Wucht von Veers ersten Angriffs abbekam, wurde sofort ausgelöscht. Die wenigen überlebenden Soldaten sammelten sich kurz darauf in einer flachen Schlucht und kämpften einen verzweifelten, und auch vergeblichen Kampf gegen die Invasoren. Kampf gegen die AT-ATs thumb|left|Die Ionenkanone Kurz darauf starteten die ersten Rebellenschiffe und kämpften sich durch die Blockade des Imperiums. Die Ionenkanone feuerte gezielt für jedes Schiff mehrere Schüsse ab und gab somit eine geringe Sicherheit. Der Sternzerstörer Tyrant, der sich in der Flugbahn befand, wurde von den gleißenden Energiespeeren getroffen, und für geraume Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt. Als die Walker durch die äußeren Verteidigungslinien brachen, forderte General Rieekan Luftunterstützung an. Das Rogue Geschwader unter der Leitung von Luke Skywalker stürzte sich nun mit T-47 Schneegleitern in die Schlacht. Ihr heroischer Einsatz machte bald klar, dass die Feuerkraft der Lufteinheiten ebenso nutzlos war, wie die der Kanonentürme. Skywalker kam darauf hin auf eine Idee: Anstatt mit sinnlosen Laserschüssen zu versuchen eine mögliche Schwachstelle zufällig zu finden, verwendete er den Harpunenwerfer und das Schleppkabel seines Gleiters. Einige Male umkreiste er den riesigen Kampfläufer und wickelte dabei das Schleppkabel um die Laufpylone. Die Hydraulik des Kampfläufers kapitulierte letztlich aufgrund der gefesselten Beine und die gesamte Kriegsmaschine stürzte mit ohrenbetäubendem Krachen nach vorne in den Schnee und explodierte. thumb|right|Luke greift mit Schleppkabeln einen AT-AT an Andere Piloten versuchten nun Luke nachzueifern und versuchten sich an dem gezeigten Manöver. Doch Skywalker merkte sehr bald, dass er der Einzige war, der einen Kampfläufer auf diese Weise zu Fall bringen konnte. So setzte Luke zum zweiten Angriff an. Doch nun ging alles schief: Erst wurde bei mehreren Treffern sein Bordschütze Dak getötet, dann traf ihn das Kreuzfeuer zweier Kampfläufer direkt. Der Schneegleiter stürzte ab und landete unsanft im Schnee, direkt vor den Füßen des Kampfläufers "Blizzard 4". Luke beeilte sich aus dem Cockpit zu kommen. Er wollte auch seinen Bordschützen aus dem Gleiter ziehen, doch der Walker war bereits zu nah. Sekunden später, als Luke sich nur noch mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen konnte, wurde das Wrack des Schneegleiters unter dem mächtigen Vorderfuß des AT-AT zermalmt. Luke schoss nun ein Stahlkabel nach oben in den Rumpf des AT-AT, zog sich an einer elektrischen Winsch nach oben und schlug mit seinem Lichtschwert eine Versorgungsluke auf. Auch wenn Luke nicht viel über das Innenleben der Walker wusste, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sich hier die Laufmechanik befinden müsste. Schnell warf er einen Thermaldetonator ins Innere, klinkte das Seil aus und fiel in den Schnee. Wenige Sekunden später hörte man aus dem Innern des Metallmonsters Explosionen. Mit einem riesigen Knall explodierte der Kopf des AT-AT. Die Steuersysteme waren zerstört und der Walker neigte sich zur Seite und kippte um. thumb|left|Der Schildgenerator wird zerstört Doch noch immer waren drei AT-AT, begleitet von vielen weiteren Bodenkampfkräften, übrig, die unerbittlich auf den Energiegenerator vorrückten. Veers erkannte die zunehmende Gegenwehr und kontrollierte immer wieder die Entfernung zum Schildgenerator. Während der gesamten Schlacht war Darth Vader als Hologramm in der Mittelkonsole des AT-AT in Echtzeit zugeschaltet. Veers versicherte ihm, dass der Schutzschildgenerator wie geplant gleich vernichtet werden würde. Der AT-AT unter dem Kommando von General Veers erreichte auch wenig später die Schussweite zum Schutzschildgenerator. Ein direkter Treffer verwandelte diesen in einen Feuerball - der Schutzschirm über Echo-Eins war Vergangenheit und die Basis der Rebellen schutzlos. Sturm der Echo-Basis Die Rebellen begannen daraufhin ihren zweiten defensiven Ring zurückzuziehen. Das Imperium bot nun die gesamte Streitmacht auf, mit welcher es angerückt war: Die Allianz lag unter einem furchtbaren Angriff und musste schwerste Verluste einstecken. Rieekan hatte seine letzten Truppen hinter dem Generator stationiert, was die Kampfläufer jedoch nur kurz davon abhielt, die Echo-Basis unter Feuer zu nehmen. Ein Volltreffer in der Kommandozentrale tötete Rieekans Stab, nur Rieekan selbst überlebte und konnte schließlich während der Evakuierung vom Planeten entkommen. Sofort drangen imperiale Truppen in den Stützpunkt ein und machten alles nieder, was sich ihnen noch entgegen stellte. thumb|right|Die Rebellen sind geschlagen Prinzessin Leia war nun gezwungen die gesamte Führung zu übernehmen. Sie beorderte alle zu den verbliebenen Gleitern und ordnete den Rückzug auf breiter Front an. Han Solo versuchte sie zu ihrem Transporter zu bringen, eine einstürzende Decke schnitt ihnen jedoch den Weg ab, weswegen Solo entschied die Prinzessin mit dem Millennium Falken aus der Gefahr zu bringen. Wenige Minuten später betrat mit einer Garnison Schneetruppen Darth Vader selbst die Basis. Er wurde Zeuge, wie seine Truppen ein Schiff aufhalten wollten, was jedoch entkam. Mit dem Falken startete auch der letzte Kreuzer der Rebellen, die Bright Hope, welche Vollbeladen mit Verwundeten vom Schlachtfeld war. Die letzten X-Flügel-Jäger eskortierten das Schiff und versuchten den Geleitschutz. Insgesamt gelang nur dreizehn der dreißig Transporter die Flucht aus dem System. Vader wusste, dass er der Rebellen-Allianz eine empfindliche Niederlage beigebracht hatte. Dennoch war der Erfolg für ihn gering: Viele Rebellen-Schiffe hatten entkommen können, die Rebellen konnten nicht vernichtend geschlagen werden und vor allem Luke Skywalker war weiterhin auf der Flucht vor ihm. Vader kehrte zurück auf die Executor und leitete die Jagd nach dem Schiff, welches aus Hoth entkommen war. Dash Rendar [[Bild:outrider1.jpg|thumb|left|Dash Rendars Schiff: Die Outrider.]] Weitestgehend unbemerkt, sowohl vom Imperium, als auch der Rebellen-Allianz, kämpfte Dash Rendar ebenfalls einen aussichtslosen Kampf auf Hoth. Der Schmuggler war auf Hoth gestrandet und konnte nicht fliehen, da kurz vor seinem Start die Schutzschilde aktiviert worden waren. So kämpfte er mit einem verlassenen Schneegleiter gegen das anrückende Imperium und zerstörte zahlreiche Feindkräfte, darunter auch einen AT-AT. Zurück in der Echo-Basis erkannte Rendar, dass der Hangar, in welchem sein Schiff, die Outrider, stand, von einem AT-ST bewacht wurde. Rendar musste improvisieren und mit dem zurückgelassenen Material den Scout-Walker zerstören. Dash Rendar übernahm nach dem Start die Geschütze der Outrider, während sein Droide Leebo das Schiff in waghalsigen Manövern durch die imperiale Blockade flog. Eine Reihe von TIE-Jägern konnten beide hierdurch zerstören. Die Bright Hope thumb|right|Rebellentransporter "Bright Hope" Eines der dunkelsten Kapitel der Schlacht stellt das Schicksal des Gallofree-Transporters Bright Hope dar: Das Schiff entkam als letztes aus der Basis und versuchte sich seinen Weg in die Freiheit zu kämpfen. Während an Bord die Verletzten der Schlacht um ihr Leben rangen, entbrannte ein erbittertes Gefecht zwischen dem Transporter, den flankierenden X-Flüglern und dem Imperium. Während viele imperiale Schiffe bereits auf der Jagd nach dem Millennium Falken unterwegs waren, blieben jedoch viele TIEs zurück, welche den Transporter und dessen Geleitschutz unbarmherzig attackierten. Als die Bright Hope abhob, trieben bereits sechzehn Rebellen-Schiffe im Orbit angeschlagen durch das All und imperiale Enterkommandos machten sich daran, die Überlebenden gefangen zu nehmen. Viele Überlebende wählten als letzten Ausweg die Flucht in einer Rettungskapsel hinunter auf die Oberfläche von Hoth. Lieber wollten sie in der Kälte des Planeten versuchen zu überleben, als dem Imperium in die Hände zu fallen. thumb|left|Zuckuss und 4-LOM Die Bright Hope wurde vom Kopfgeldjäger Zuckuss mit dessen Schiff Mist Hunter angegriffen, was zur Zerstörung der Kommandobrücke führte. Die Bright Hope blieb somit in der Umlaufbahn von Hoth zurück, während sich die X-Flügler durch einen Sprung in den Hyperraum in Sicherheit brachten. Als die imperialen Schiffe sich der Bright Hope näherten, mussten an Bord des Transporters schwere Entscheidungen getroffen werden: Commander Toryn Farr musste darüber entscheiden, welche 18 Personen mit einer Rettungskapsel das Schiff in Richtung Hoth verlassen durften und wer durch das Imperium gefangen genommen werden würde. Während die Rettungskapsel auf Hoth zustürzten, beschlossen Zuckuss und 4-LOM, die Rebellen zu retten, um den Anschein zu erwecken, sie wollten sich der Rebellion anschließen und auf diese Weise herauszubekommen, wo sich Han Solo befand. Sie dockten an der schwer beschädigten Bright Hope an und konnten von Farr dazu überredet werden, alle neunzig Überlebenden zu retten und auf Darlyn Boda der Rebellion zu übergeben - anstatt der 26 Personen, die die Kopfgeldjäger ursprünglich mitnehmen und in ihren Zellen transportieren wollten. In späteren Jahren arbeitete die Allianz noch mehrfach mit den beiden Kopfgeldjägern zusammen. Hintergründe und Nachwirkung Die Schlacht von Hoth wird oft als die verheerendste Niederlage der Rebellen während des Krieges bezeichnet. Jedoch hätte sie ohne weiteres auch das Ende der Rebellen-Allianz bedeuten können, wenn die Imperialen nicht einige schwere Fehler gemacht hätten: * Die Flotte der Imperialen trat zu nahe am Planeten aus dem Hyperraum und konnte deshalb das Überraschungsmoment nicht nutzen. * Darth Vader war zu sehr darauf fixiert, Skywalker zu fassen, dass er die ganze Flotte auf die Jagd nach dem rasenden Falken aussendete. Hätte er die Rebellenschiffe verfolgen lassen, hätte er der Rebellion das Rückgrat brechen können. * Bei Errichtung der Blockade hatte man die Ionen-Kanone der Rebellen schlicht unterschätzt. Denn diese bereitete den Angreifern wesentlich mehr Probleme, als der Schutzschild über der Basis. Hätte das Imperium seinen Angriff hierauf konzentriert, hätten nahezu alle Rebellenschiffe abgefangen werden können. Die Rebellen konnten sich nach dieser Schlacht auf keinem Planeten mehr niederlassen und mussten ständig vor den Imperialen fliehen. Sie konzentrierten sich nun darauf, eine starke Flotte aufzubauen und verstreuten sich überall in der Galaxis, um die Versorgung der Imperialen zu schwächen. Doch letztlich war es die Schlacht von Hoth, welche dem Imperium Glauben machte, dass es nun wirklich unbesiegbar war. Die Rebellen-Allianz wurde nun weiter unterschätzt, was den Imperator dazu führte, eine riskante Falle zu stellen. Wären die Rebellen auf Hoth nicht so vernichtend geschlagen worden, hätte sich dieser sicherlich nicht auf ein solches Manöver eingelassen. So kann behauptet werden, dass die Schlacht von Hoth letztlich die Schlacht von Endor erst möglich machte. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Im Warmen: AT-AT-Modell in den ILM-Studios in Kalifornien * George Lucas wollte vermeiden, dass die Fortsetzung von Star Wars: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung nur eine weitere von vielen schwachen Fortsetzungen von großen Erfolgen werden sollte. Während die große Schlacht am Ende von Episode IV den Höhepunkt des Films darstellte, wollte er gleich mit einer ebenso gewaltigen Schlacht den nächsten Teil beginnen. * Die Außenaufnahmen der Schlacht wurden in Finse gedreht, einem 75-Einwohner Dorf in Norwegen. Einer der kältesten Winter ereilte die Drehcrew, was für zahlreiche Ausfälle sorgte. Nur wenige Tage waren schneefrei und bei schönem Wetter, so dass es bei der Schlacht um Hoth zahlreiche Blooper gibt, was das Wetter betrifft: In einer Szene strahlt die Sonne am blauen Himmel, einige Sekunden später, ist der gesamte Himmel grau-in-grau. thumb|left|Einer der kleinsten Modelle der AT-ATs bei ILM * Die Statisten, welche die Rebellen-Soldaten spielten, wurden von Mitgliedern des Norwegischen Militärs gestellt, für nachträglich gefilmte Szenen steckte man Mitarbeiter von ILM in die Rebellenanzüge. * Geschossen haben alle auf die AT-AT, jedoch: Gesehen hat sie niemand. Denn diese standen, warm und sicher, im sonnigen Kalifornien in den ILM-Studios. Während diese im Film haushoch durch den Schnee stapften, waren sie in Wirklichkeit dagegen fast winzig: Verschiedene Modelle wurden in verschiedenen Größen gebaut, der Größte von Ihnen war fast einen Meter hoch, von der kleinsten Ausführung passten vier Stück in eine Hand. * Der "Schnee", durch welchen die Modelle der AT-AT (die im Stop-Motion-Verfahren animiert wurden) stapften, war simples Backpulver. * Um die Walker für die Drehaufnahmen bewegen zu können, war es erforderlich, dass die Modelle, mit denen die Laufbewegungen gefilmt wurden, möglichst flexibel waren. So baute man ein Grundgerüst und befestigte mit Draht die eigentliche "Karosserie" der Walker darauf. In der Original-Version des Films sind daher in einigen Einstellungen die Drahtbefestigungen noch zu sehen. Ein Fehler, den George Lucas später in der Special Edition durch Computerhilfe bereinigte. * Da man keine genaue Vorstellung hatte, wie sich die AT-AT bewegen sollten, ließ man auf dem Gelände der Lucas-Film-Produktion auf dem Parkplatz einen Zirkuselefanten entlang laufen und filmte dessen Bewegungen. Hieran orientierte man sich dann bei der Animation der Laufbewegungen. * Die Live-Action-Aufnahmen mussten für alle Einstellungen, bei welchen die AT-AT im Bild waren, mit Szenen kombiniert werden, die in Kalifornien bei ILM gedreht waren. Hierfür verwendete man einen von Mike Pangrazio gemaltes Matte-Bild als Hintergrund, welcher dem realen Gletscherbild täuschend ähnlich sah. * Obwohl der AT-ST nur in zwei winzigen sekundenlangen Szenen zu sehen ist, war der Eindruck bei den Fans so nachhaltig, dass sich George Lucas entschied, diesem Scout-Walker in der Fortsetzung Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter besonders zur Geltung kommen zu lassen. Quellen * Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum * Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie * Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin (Ausgabe 2) * Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück * ''Star Wars Enzyklopädie * Das Imperium schlägt zurück-Filmbuch von Don Gluth * Star Wars Fact File * Shadows of the Empire * Das Star Wars Universum von Kevin J. Anderson * Star Wars Battlefront II * ''Star Wars Chroniken * ''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo von Kevin J. Anderson * Sculpting a Galaxy von Lorne Peterson Hoth Hoth en:Battle of Hoth es:Batalla de Hoth nl:Battle of Hoth pt:Batalha de Hoth